the_doom_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Shorts
''Travis Shorts ''is the first series produced by The Doom Network. Following the conclusion of the show's fourth season, it will be put on an indefinite hiatus to make room for more episodes of Bothersome Bunch and Demon Blood Teen. Plot The plot centers around a young secret agent as he tries to cope with his insanely messed up life. Characters Main Characters *Travis Pennson *Tomster (Season 3 - present) *Tyson Pennson (Season 4 - present) Recurring Characters *Cobra *Toxic (Season 4 - present) *Hayley *Hien *Aaron *Lance *Plato *Seth Vander *Justin Bieber Minor Characters *Brony *Drug Dealer *Debbie Fangirl *Principal *Therapist *Health Inspector Episodes Season 1 (November 9, 2013 - April 11, 2014) *Bronies *Snack Machine *Christmas Shopping - Christmas Special *New Year Party - New Year Special *Friday Annoyances *The Check Up Of Doom *The Beaver Arrest *The Amazing Travita *Hi Friend *Hey There Delilah - Valentine's Day Special *Blindness *Bronies Of Doom *Hayley Hates Sex *Wrestling Class Of Doom *Camera Man *The Babysitting Job *Bye Bye Glasses *Amy The Stalker *New Hero - first part of two-part season finale *Revenge - second part of two-part season finale Season 2 (May 9, 2014 - August 8, 2014) *Health Benefits *Dis-Pubertal Stages *The Evilness Of Sex Ed *Middle School Relationship *Preteen Boy: Middle School Guide *Last Day Of School *Summer Sex School *Adoptypus *Travis' Amazing Clones Of Doom *The Homosexual Travis *Family Get Together *Catching Up *Australian Search *Beaver Bail *Mary Sue The Moo *How Sex Ruined My Career *Fourth Of Lane *Sing A Song Of Sex *The Musical Travis *Travis and Trevor's Summer Doom Season 3 (August 9, 2014 - March 18, 2015) *Operation: Magical Floating Rabbit *Blank Check Of Doom *Travis Turns Thirteen *Travis' Amazing Book Of Secrets *Back To School *Villain Team Up! *Clayton's Birthday Of Doom *Amnesia *Moving Away *An Amazing Adventure *Six Year Old Spy *That Guy *Coke vs. Pepsi - Christmas Special *2015: Best Year Ever - New Year Special *Adopting Delilah *Bell vs. Beaver *Hormonal Hijinks *Jealousy - Valentine's Day Special *Fifty Shades Of Pain *Out Of Travis' Demented Mind *Baby Bonding *Soulmate Search *Avenged *Annoying Advice - first part of two-part season finale *Wandering - second part of two-part season finale Season 4 (April 9, 2015 - Present) Note: The order of the episodes along with their air dates is subject to change. *Another Addition *Beaver And The BBoy *Suicide Prevention *School Shooting *Teen Boy: Middle School Guide *Bully Breed *Third Wheel Of Doom *Schoolicosious *First Day Of Summer *Travis Junior *A Fangirl's Mission *Finally Five *Unfortunately Fourteen *Platypus Creek *Hell School *Pumpkin Patch - Halloween Special *Tomster and the Rabbits - Christmas Special *Pointless Commercialized Candy Day - Valentine's Day special *Seven Minutes In Hell *Easter Bunny - Easter special *Feminism 101 (unaired) *Pocket Dial (unaired) *Bye, Bye Travis (unaired) *Underwear Model (unaired) *Tampon Trapped (unaired) *Nostalgia (unaired) *Aspiring Animator (unaired) *Sex Slave (unaired) *Replacement (unaired) *The Amazing Cyborg (unaired) *The Androgynous Travis (unaired) *Proof (unaired) *Safe Sex (unaired) *Cobra vs. Beaver (unaired) *Tumblr (unaired) *Quality Time (unaired) *Homophobia (unaired) *Sleepover (unaired) *Kidnapped Rabbit (unaired) *All Nighter (unaired) *Taken Away (unaired) *Krazy Kid (unaired) *Confrontation (unaired) Trivia *This is the only show to have some of its episodes air in 2013. **This is also the only show to last longer than 20 episodes, making it the longest Doom Network produced series yet. *Every season premiere airs on the ninth of a month. *Each season contains at least one episode focusing on Justin Bieber. **Season 1: "The Beaver Arrest" ***Season 2: "Beaver Bail" ****Season 3: "Bell vs. Beaver" *****Season 4: "Beaver And The BBoy" *Every two seasons, five episodes are added up to the amount of episodes per season. Category:Series Category:Travis Shorts